


daddy issues

by dontlookmom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff In The End, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Sign Language, brief noncon but it's on accident, but it's a minor part of the story, no pronouns used but reader has a vagina, reader becomes nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookmom/pseuds/dontlookmom
Summary: You haven't seen Rick for awhile and you're excited to see what he has in store for you, but things don't go as planned.





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on Father's Day, but couldn't get myself to fix up until today. Sorry if there are any mistakes!

You hadn't seen Rick for about a week. 

He’d been busy with family stuff, or at least that’s what you had gathered from the brief and unspecific explanation he had given you. It happened every once and awhile where he would stop by with a quick, “Gonna be gone, not sure how long! See ya!” and then disappear abruptly. Usually it was just a couple days, but sometimes it would stretch out to a week or more. 

At first it kinda freaked you out, not knowing exactly where he could be running off to that took him so long. Eventually, you and Morty got to talking more often and he started rambling about how wrong their adventures usually went and from that, you had gotten the gist of the situation. 

Whenever Rick got back, he always made sure you knew exactly how much time he was making up for. You missed having him around, but it was always a treat to have Rick give you so much attention, and today was no exception. 

This time he actually had the patience to get you into a bed, laying you out and kissing you sweetly. You loved when he started out soft and gentle, gradually deepening it until you forgot to breathe and only remembering when he pulled back to let you. 

The good part though, was when he left your lips to suck down your neck and bit past your collarbone to press hot open mouthed kisses down your stomach. It made your heart hammer with excitement just watching that wild head of slightly blue hair go lower and lower. As if you hadn't waited long enough, he’d blown on your soaked panties and instead opted to nuzzle the insides of your thighs until you were whining in protest. 

When Rick finally got his priorities straight, he’d pulled your panties down and immediately pressed his tongue flat against your dripping cunt, making you gasp loudly. He smirked at you knowingly through the small bit of hair that fell out of place and hung in his eyes. He’d started with slow languid licks that barely dipped into you, instead just dragging over, long and drawn out so his tongue almost never left. It was teasing but persistent, keeping you in a lull between too much and too little. Rick was an expert at taking you apart like this, each agonizingly slow swipe pushing you closer, just barely releasing all the tension that had been building up since the last time. Vibrators were only so good compared to the real thing. 

It felt the fucking best when he suddenly sucked your clit after keeping you on edge for so long. That had been it for you, eyes rolling back as your orgasm washed over you. You’d felt simultaneously hot and electric all over, a euphoria that you couldn’t pin point as one or the other. The combination rendered you speechless and unable to do anything but lie back, fisting tight handfuls of the sheets as you rode through it. 

Rick knew how much you craved his approval and was quick to indulge you.

_“Good girl, that’s right.”_

Even after, you still felt warm and lazy, light aftershocks rippling through you as Rick bit his way up your neck and kissed you deeply. You didn’t think you’d ever get over how dirty you felt each time you could taste yourself on Rick and feel just how wet you were from his sticky face. 

The afterglow had made everything hazy. You’d barely registered Rick moving until he turned his face into your neck so you could feel each hot breath right against your ear. He had trailed his hand down, smoothing it over your side and taking his time to stroke his thumb over your hip. It was relaxing just to relish such a tender touch, but you knew Rick wasn't done with you when his fingers drifted lower. He began to rub over you, barely touching, but your orgasm had lit all your nerves anew so each brush of his fingertips on your oversensitive clit was torture. Your wetness had been spread messily, coating his hand and the insides of your thighs. The excess of it amplified the feeling of his fingers slipping each time he tried to pinch your clit, unable to get any real grip, making you squeal and squirm. The whole time Rick had been whispering endless praise into your ear, encouraging you to spill over again.

But of course, inevitably what you loved was what ruined everything. 

“Yeah baby, you’re s-so good for me, only me, yeah? God you’re a f-fucking mess, so wet for me. You wanna come again, huh? You gonna come for _daddy_?”

Now, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Rick had a number of titles, depending on how he was feeling, _daddy_ being one of the milder ones considering he called you that more than a few times. 

Today, however, was just the completely wrong day. While it was essentially the first time Rick had been able to see you again, it had been at your request that he come over this specific day to get your mind off of things. You weren't usually the one to use sex as a distraction, that was more Rick's thing. You considered it to be a less than healthy coping mechanism, but you were understanding and also glad Rick sought you out for that kind of thing more often than a stranger. Rick had a tendency to pick high risk scenarios in his more emotionally vulnerable states. 

Today was different for you though, you were feeling especially more sensitive because it was that stupid fucking day.

Father's Day.

And yeah, you knew it was horribly cliche to get worked up about something so trivial as a holiday, but you had daddy issues, and so did Rick. It was nice to be on the same page as him for once, especially about something you didn’t take much joy in acknowledging. Rick however, was ages older than you and not to mention, had dealt with tons of shit worse than some predictable Freudian textbook example. 

Your reaction had been a bit delayed as you were preoccupied with Rick’s persistent fingers which were set on getting you to come again, but once you processed what he had said, your heart thumped painfully. You tried your best to put it out of your mind, but you had spent the whole day trying _not_ to think about it and unfortunately your mind had fixated. 

You were already feeling overwhelmed at the moment with Rick being all over you and now this. The combination of everything was making it difficult for you to concentrate on what you needed to do to and verbal communication almost impossible. 

Naturally, the only thing you were capable of doing, was crying. You let out a quiet sob, which Rick had only taken as a sign of approval, whispering out, “Yeah baby girl, doing so good.” The position wasn’t helping either, one arm squished between you and Rick’s bodies and the other gripping the sheets fiercely. It took almost everything you had to pry your fingers away from their vice like grip and grab Rick’s shirt weakly, but couldn’t get yourself to put any real force behind it. 

Not his fault really, you’d cried from overstimulation many times before and while grabbing was usually a “no-no” when he was _daddy_ , you suspected he was letting it pass this time. Even more so, you hadn’t needed to safeword in a while, now that you and Rick knew each other’s limits quite well, so none of this came off as alarming. When he continued not to notice though, the waterworks really started going full throttle, big fat tears spilling over as you bawled and finally mustered enough energy to sniffle out a single word.

“R-r-r-red-d.”

Rick’s reaction was immediate. He pulled away, sitting back on his knees next to you and held his hands up. His expression was panicked, eyes darting all over you, probably wondering what sign he had missed when he was usually so on top of things. 

“What’s wrong? D-did I hurt you? I-I thought- _Oh_.” 

Realization dawned on his face, hands falling to his lap as he looked at you with big sad eyes. You felt tiny under his gaze, knowing how pathetic you must have looked, curled up on your side, naked and trembling. Also hideously sobbing.

“I-I’m sorry, hey, listen I didn’t do it on purpose, I s-swear. I wouldn’t do that to you, okay? I’m sorry, I d-didn’t even think about it,” he whispered like he was trying to calm a wild animal.

And of course, you only cried harder at hearing him apologize profusely in such a guilty tone. It wasn’t often you heard Rick Sanchez apologize, let alone apologize multiple times for something that really wasn’t his fault. You felt like shit already and you felt even shittier for ruining your time with Rick, having been blissful up until that point. 

“Aw g-geez, babe, what do you want me to do?”

You shook your head and weakly signed ‘sorry’, still crying. He just sat there watching, giving you space as you tried to calm yourself. Once your breathing had evened out a bit from hiccuping in between sobs, you held your arms out, hoping he would get the hint. Being Rick, he knew immediately and leaned forward to wrap you up in the sheets and hold you close, ridiculously gentle and rubbing soothing circles into your back. 

Rick stayed silent. Neither of you were very good at comforting each other with words, but you felt what he was trying to communicate in his tight embrace. He squeezed you a little tighter and the pressure gradually brought you back enough for you to feebly wrap your arms around him in return. Your head rested under his chin against his chest. You listened to his heart beating, a bit faster than usual.

Once you collected yourself and your eyes were dry, you pulled away to lie back and stare at the ceiling. You heard the sheets shuffle, assuming Rick had done the same.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” you murmured. 

“Heh, me neither,” he chuckled quietly, “n-nothing to be sorry about though.”

You closed your eyes and huffed, “I know, but I’m still sorry for fucking that up.” He didn’t say anything to that.

“You okay?” He asked instead.

“Yeah, just need a second. But, um, I’m kinda done though...sorry...”

“Wasn’t expecting anything from you in the f-first place.” 

After a moment, he asked, “You want a bath?”

You nodded your head silently. 

“‘Kay, I’ll be just a sec,” he said. You heard him roll off the bed, the springs creaking, and then the faint sound of your tub running. 

As promised, he came back and scooped you up, bringing you to the bath. He carefully set you down in the hot water, slowly so you could get used to the temperature. You hugged your knees to your chest and hung your head. You heard the rustle of clothes as Rick undressed and felt him settle behind, his long legs stretching out on each side of you.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” you mumbled into your knees. At the feeling of Rick’s hands squeezing your shoulders gently, you unfolded yourself and leaned back into him. You let yourself relax, your head lolling out and resting against his shoulder while his arms slid out to hold you around your waist. You sighed loudly.

“Yeah, me too,” he laughed, earning a small snort of laughter from you in response. 

While you hadn’t been looking for Rick to take care of you, you definitely needed this more. You’d have to talk about it later. Not in depth, but it probably wouldn’t be healthy to keep it bottled up until you snapped. For now though, you closed your eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Rick’s arms around you and his heartbeat, now steady against your back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people are into Rick being a Mean Dom™, but I think after having been around the galaxy, Rick knows that safe sex with safewords is super important. Nothing sucks more than having to worry if your partner is still consenting, so I think Rick would be on top of that. Aftercare is also important and I feel like Rick would be understanding of that
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
